


Because of you

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Fluff, Kill the author, M/M, Seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

They were walking around the store, running around, picking things up and laughing at shitty jokes like 16 years olds should be. Gabriel would attack Sam with a foam bat and Sam would attack Gabe with a foam sword.

After a while they left, walking to some other shops, around a quarter of a mile away. They bought some food, had rants about that one kid in Sam's class and then headed back to the first store. They were looking at suitcases when the manager walked over to them.

"Excuse me" she said. Sam spun round and stifled a laugh. Her forehead was huge, it looked larger than Sam's face, her eyebrows looked like slugs and she'd obviously been using fake tan, leaving streaky patches on her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am" Gabriel said, not so eloquently elbowing Sam in the stomach.

"Can I ask why you're in the store? You came in earlier and messed around, so what are you looking for? I'll escort you there" she said, glaring at Sam, who got anxious. For most of his life, he had anxiety and being with Gabe took it away for a few hours. But right now, he's just trying not to have a panic attack. He panicked and blurted an answer.

"Drinks" The woman raised her slug-shaped eyebrow but led them to the drinks aisle, where Sam got even more uncomfortable because she stood directly behind him. Feeling pressured into buying something, Sam reached for the cheapest drink he could find. He felt himself panicking more when he couldn't reach out for Gabriel and before he knew it, he was curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth.

He could hear the woman laughing, Gabriel snarling at her to get an ambulance. She just laughed and walked away. Sam gulped, he knew what would happen. He had an illness that meant he had seizures when he had panic attacks and got too anxious. And he felt like he was going to have one. Gabriel knew what was happening, he could see it in Sam's eyes.

He laid Sam down, to reduce any injury, and quickly called Sam's father, John, and Sam's mom, Mary, who both insisted they would meet Gabriel at the store in less than 15 minutes.

A few moments later, Sam's seizure started. His body spasmed, he foamed at the mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness. The manager returned as it all occurred. She walked over to them and stood over Sam, earning a glare from Gabriel.

"Can I do anything?" She asked.

"Leave. You caused this by pressuring him" Gabriel said before slowly rubbing Sam's chest, brushing the sweaty hair out of Sam's eyes. John and Mary ran over as the manager growled at Gabriel.

"What happened?" Mary asked softly, grabbing the needle from her purse, which held Sam's medication.

"That woman there, she wouldn't leave us alone for three seconds because this is our second time being in here. It must've made him anxious. I knew instantly he felt pressured into buying something, so I went to her and said to back off but it was too late" Gabriel admitted, sadly. Mary nodded and pressed the needle into Sam's upper arm, while John went in search of someone in higher authority.

"I called for the ambulance" Gabriel said to Mary, as Sam's seizure stopped. It took a few moments, but Sam eventually awoke. Gabriel grabbed Sam a bottle of water, knowing Sam would need to vomit soon after.

The paramedics ran over to them, carrying a stretcher. John returned with the overall manager a moment later, who took the other manager to aside, to question her about the incident.

Of course, she lied about it all - saying Sam and Gabriel were being abusive to her. The manager would've believed her, until Gabriel said he'd recorded the audio on his phone, a habit he'd picked up after receiving homophobic abuse while in a store with Sam previously.

He played the recording, which showed them to be polite, in every sense of the word. The manager turned to the woman.

"You're fired" he shouted. A number of members of public turned around and snickered as she ran off, sobbing.

As the paramedic lifted Sam up onto the stretcher, believing he may have concussion from hitting his head, the overall manager walked over to Mary and John.

"I assure you I'll pay all hospital fees and compensation on behalf of my staff" he promised.

"Thank you" John said, angrily.

"John, be nice. It wasn't him who caused it, but he has done everything in his power to help our son" Mary said and rubbed John's back. He nodded and thanked the man, and they left the store as the ambulance sped off to the hospital.  John jumped into the car and they sped off to the hospital.

After a few hours, including most of which where Sam was in surgery for a bleed in the brain from hitting his head, the overall manager visited them all in the hospital. He brought flowers and after noting the boys looking at the Deadpool Dvd, he brought that with him too.

"This is a get well present for Samuel and a well done to Gabriel, for dealing with this all in the correct way. And this is for you, Mr and Mrs Winchester" he smiled and handed them a cheque for just shy of $11,000.

"Compensation. I know it's expensive for hospital treatment, so I've paid for that, but that's compensation for what my member of staff has caused. I assure you, she is being dealt with appropriately" he explained. John shook the mans hand, while Mary struggled to keep tears back.

"Thank you so so much...John this can buy care for him for so long" she whispered.

"They uh...he's brain damaged. They say he'll only recognise a few people from what they can tell" John admitted.

"Can you pass me that cheque one moment" he asked. Mary nodded and handed him it, watching as he added another 0 onto the amount giving, making it out for $110,000. Gabriel walked back into the room, eyes blood shot.

He'd been crying from the moment they found out about the brain damage, then he blamed himself, then there was the anger, and finally the depressive stage.

It hit him the hardest, having had depression in his past. He sat in the toilets for almost three hours before eventually leaving, returning to Sam's room.

"Hey" he whispered and slid up onto Sam's bed, curling close to his lover. The manager smiled softly at the young couple.

"I assure you all, you'll receive the best treatment in my store from now on" he promised before leaving the small family to their own small bubble.

He only returned early the next morning, to leave a few moments later with a solemn look on his face. For during the previous night, that one long continuous beep they all dreaded came, and the brain damage was too severe.

And Gabriel, his life ended that day. His heart continued to beat, but no longer willingly. The Deadpool dvd never did come out of the cellophane wrapping. The $110,000 was spent on giving Sam the best damn funeral, and they barely broke into the money, spending less than $8000 but giving the funeral they knew Sam wanted.

Dean was hurt the worst, he left home and joined the army, hoping to horrify his mind so badly he'd forget about the pain he endured daily, unable to have seen his brother in his final moments.

And the woman who caused it all? She ended up being the basis on a new law being passed, which was the law on indirectly causing the death of another person. She was the first woman to have the death sentence imposed.

It was only imposed too late though, after Gabriel was unable to live without Sam and had died from a heart attack, aged 17, but everyone in the small town of Kansas knew it was from a broken heart more than anything.


End file.
